This invention relates to a costume.
More specifically, the invention relates to a costume of the type which would normally be worn on Halloween or to a masquerade. Costumes of the type in question are many and varied, and usually cover all or a portion of the body of a wearer to alter the wearer's appearance. However, there is always room for innovation in the costume field.
The object of the present invention is to provide a costume, which while structurally simple gives the clever allusion that the wearer of the costume is being carried by an animal figure which forms part of the costume.